


Asgardian Holiday

by bunsterjonez



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, F/M, fluffy thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsterjonez/pseuds/bunsterjonez
Summary: Another Challenge One-Shot. My prompt was “Beans.” It's just fluffy fun. Enjoy! --BJ





	Asgardian Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Another Challenge One-Shot. My prompt was “Beans.” It's just fluffy fun. Enjoy! --BJ

“To another victory, my friends!” Thor’s booming voice rang out from the kitchen, as he raised a flask of his favorite Asgardian concoction up in the air.

Steve merely smiled at Thor’s exuberance, leaning against the counter, while Natasha mended a cut on Clint’s head next to him, eliciting a wince from him. “You mind celebrating a bit more quietly?,” he muttered. “Pretty sure I got a concussion.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Natasha smirked.

“Have a drink, Barton,” Thor poured out some of hi smead into a glass nearby, pushing it towards him. “This will dispel any ailment you suffer from.”

“Among other things,” you leaned over, pushing it out of Clint’s reach, and back towards Thor with a smile. “Clint’s not exactly up there on the God-Tier, Thor.”

The Compound was mostly empty by now. Tony was in Europe, Scott had left to see his family the day before, Bucky and Sam vacated the premises promptly for their cross-country road trip, and the recruits had been dismissed for the holidays.

“In that case, I’ll gladly take some back home,” Clint remarked darkly. “I have some in-laws with delusions of grandeur waiting for me.”

“What time do you leave for London, Steve?” you asked, stirring a mug of hot cocoa, and slightly wishing you had the strength to withstand some of Thor’s drink.

“Noon,” he said, and you couldn’t help but spy some excitement brightening up his face. “It’ll give me some time to pick up Sharon’s present beforehand.”

You raised your eyebrows at Nat, the readhead smirking at you, as you both imagined the kind of present he was talking about, but he didn’t elaborate, though the slight flush creeping up his cheeks gave you a pretty good idea.

“And who are you spending your time off with, Y/N?” Thor inquired. You looked up at his reddening face, a side effect from the spirits taking hold, no doubt.

“Ah, well, I’m… staying here…” you trailed off, slightly embarrassed all of a sudden. You weren’t sure why, you were looking forward to the solitude, a chance to catch up on all your favorite pastimes without the impending threat of evil looming over the Compound. But after hearing of Steve’s potentially life-changing plans, and knowing Nat had been invited to Clint’s family party, you couldn’t help but feel that the holidays would feel rather lonely with only the disembodied voice of FRIDAY for company this year.

“Alone?!” the blond God sputtered out, as if the thought deeply offended him. “Nonsense. I shall take you to Asgard!”

“What?!” you mirrored his earlier expression of shock. “No, really, that’s not–”

“There is no better place to celebrate!” Thor’s face was positively beaming now. “You have not witnessed true Holiday revels until you experience them in the grandest majesty that Asgardians have to offer,” he declared. “We leave at dawn!” And with that, he walked away from the group, leaving you staring after him, too transfixed to notice Natasha shooting another knowledgeable smirk at the other two.

***

As you packed a small bag in your room, you were surprised to realize that a weird sense of intrigue and excitement was taking over you at the prospect of spending time in close proximity with Thor. Certainly you had admired him from afar (tough not to), and most recently you’d been secretly delighted at the fact that, while your lame jokes and puns usually got a collective eye-roll from the others, the God of Thunder boomed out laugh after laugh at them.

However, that giddy feeling was quickly replaced by one of nausea as soon as you traveled through the Bifrost and into Asgard. Your feet had barely touched firm ground when your knees buckled… luckily, the pair of strong arms you had been holding on to tightened around you firmly, and your green-tinged face was now inches from the chiseled God’s, amused concern dancing around his bright blue eyes.

“Steady, Y/N,” he said, flashing a smile that took care of your nausea instantly, now fully aware of his hands on your back, straightening you up. “I have you.”

“Yes you do,” the words flew out of your mouth before you even realized you were saying them, and you were fairly certain your face had switched from green to a bright red.

But Thor’s smile only widened as he let go of you and grabbed your hand, leading you down a wide ivory walkway, surrounded by bright gold pillars and green hedges on both sides. You only just noticed the magnitude of the grand courtyard you’d both landed on, before the view changed completely, and the golden spires of a castle loomed overhead.

“There’s plenty more to see!” Thor seemed absolutely beside himself to be able to show you his home, and above every feeling of uneasiness that was plaguing you, you couldn’t suppress a smile yourself at the excitement that seemed to radiate from him.

As your eyes tried to process everything you passed by, from the golden-threaded walls, to the intricate tapestries, the beautiful blooming gardens and the towering silk-clad Asgardians that seemed to whizz by in a flash as Thor kept pulling you towards… somewhere.

“Thor, slow down!” you said, laughter ringing in your voice as you fruitlessly tried to catch up with his long stride. “Where are we going?” 

You’d reached some sort of menagerie, and briefly took sight of a few pens holding a variety of brightly colored pheasants when Thor let go of your hand saying, “Come! I must take you for a ride on my steed.”

“Um… what?”

“Sleipnir!” he said, and to your immense relief, you saw him gesture towards a fantastical eight-legged horse, being tended to by caretakers. “Ah, and I see she has breeded as well.” A smaller version of Sleipnir was snoozing in an enclosure next to its progenitor, and your eyes shone with delight.

“He’s adorable!” you squealed, and Thor’s face beamed at your reaction. “What’s his name?”

Thor seemed to think a bit before he said confidently, “ **Beans**.” 

You blinked perplexed, but before you could say anything, he grabbed your hand again and steered you towards the stall with Sleipnir in it. “Plenty more for you to see!”

“But, wait a second, Thor–” he swept you up on the seat atop Sleipnir’s back, and he climbed up behind you, wrapping a thick arm around you protectively. “There’s probably something you should know–”

“Off we go!”

***

“My apologies, Y/N,” Thor had been deeply apologetic the entire slow walk back from Sleipnir’s pen, half carrying your shaking self up to a balcony overlooking the palace grounds. “I never imagined that you were less than accustomed to heights, Samuel, Son of Wil, told me you’d volunteered to test drive his new flight capacitor only last week.” You stretched out a hand, grasping the balcony railing and taking a deep breath of the chill dusk air that was settling in, shivering slightly.

“Volunteered isn’t exactly the word I would use,” you frowned, remembering how Sam had tricked you into soaring a few feet off the ground, only to have his prank backfire as the capacitor sputtered dead, making you crash down on top of him.

“I’ll be ok, Thor”, you put a hand on his arm, trying to placate his anxious fretting. “A bit of fresh air is all I need.”

His face relaxed almost instantly at your touch, his gaze falling on your hand and then traveled upward to meet your eyes. “The air in Asgard is quite calming,” he said, his hand now absentmindedly tracing your own.

“Yes, it is.” The dizziness you’d been suffering from due to your thrilling ride on Sleipnir now gave way to a different sort of lightheadedness, but it had nothing to do with heights, and everything to do with the intoxicating presence of Thor in front of you. It seeped out of his pores, surrounding him in an ethereal glow, and you couldn’t help but feel yourself give in to the magnetic pull of it.

His eyes shone brightly as he examined your face, his other hand settling gently on your waist, and you instinctively inched closer to him. A joyful smile just made his face brighten even more. “Well, I’m glad you think so, his voice had lowered to a deep whisper. “I’d never forgive myself if you missed it.”

“Missed what?” you murmured, unable to resist and tilting your face as he closed the distance between you.

A distant boom followed by a crackling sound tore your attention from Thor’s face, and turning to look out at the night sky, your eyes widened at the sight of what seemed like dragons, flying and weaving between sparkling fireworks, a spectacle of light and fire burning through the dark.

“Oh my–”

“I told you,”  he said, his mirthful eyes watching your awestruck expression. “Asgardian celebrations are next to none in the Universe.”

You couldn’t help but notice how his arm now wrapped around you, his head slightly leaning towards you, and suddenly the laughter at your jokes and the enthusiastic invitation to Asgard began to make sense. Had you really been that dense? Had he done all this for you?

With a smile, you settled into the crook of his arm, looking out at the brightly lit firmament, and you sighed contentedly as you felt his chin nuzzle up to your temple. There were definitely worse ways to spend the holidays than in Asgard, you thought happily to yourself.


End file.
